


引路人

by ASSD



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: 時間是公平的，死亡亦如是，史蒂夫和佩姬的心都空下些位置，存放著彼此短暫的交會時光。





	

　　時間是公平的，死亡亦如是。

　　在史蒂夫‧羅傑斯生命前二十五年，死亡貼近著時間，等待與蟄伏便化作人生最開始的課題。

　　對於未來，他並非完全樂觀，但也未曾坐以待斃。視挫折為無物，與其說被拒絕過多而麻木，失敗倒不如是在對成功的期望上多添一把柴。

　　車緩駛著，家鄉的影子沉默地後退，身為實驗體，他莫名的平靜，絮絮叨叨著曾有的時光，無關酸甜苦辣。

　　佩姬‧卡特有一搭沒一搭地回應著，她一向對這嬌小的士兵頗有好感，或許是出於同類相惜，也可能是欽佩訓練過程中他的靈活思考，還有對生死毫無畏懼，聊著聊著，談話不自覺又更深入了些，最終喟嘆道：「我明白永遠得不到機會的感受。」

　　基於對史蒂夫的了解，加上氣氛的融洽，就算他表露出不合宜的好奇，她並未生厭，因為問句中真而純粹，也保留著回答的自由空間，至始至終，兩人是平等的。

　　「是特務，而非女士。」她糾正，而後調戲，「你不懂如何與女人攀談。」

　　他笑著承認了，將自己失敗的過往攤開，述說著理想中的渴望與期待。

　　他不會跳舞，她對此印象深刻，罕有男性如此坦然，可以和緩地敘述既有能力之不足，且不帶任何一點自怨與自棄。

　　最終，他們談到愛情，有點太過了，但對於未來，每個人都值得擁有一個想望。

　　那時佩姬暗揣著，實驗結束，或許可以與他共舞一曲，無論結果是否成功，只要他能存活下，或許可以偷個閒找間舞廳，她希望能帶他練習幾個簡單的舞步，又或是脫離生活中的打擊稍微放縱一下，將她戰前的繽紛生活拉至他的面前。

　　他值得這些，或許還可以更多。

　　而這個想望絆住了她，儀器中的史蒂夫開始尖叫，佩姬選擇終止實驗，而被對方忍著疼痛拒絕，當下對方那份堅定打斷她未來所有的遲疑，在心底刻下更深的痕跡。

　　她沒想到的是，稍後自己擋在車前的身影，也對史蒂夫產生了相同的效果。

　　他們理應在那刻等到彼此。

　　可惜接踵而來的麻煩未曾結束，計畫終止，士兵成了跳樑小丑，而特務則繼續在戰場間穿梭。

　　佩姬‧卡特再次見到對方時，那人的光暗了些，雨稀稀落落地下，他窩在戲棚一角，鉛筆沙沙地在記事本上塗畫。

　　她向前，填補上身側的位置，點亮了他。

　　美國隊長自此踏入她的人生，卡特探員有足夠的信心與信念，無論結果如何，他們絕不會後悔。

　　但也無可否認，近乎絕望之際，看見戴著盔一身泥濘的士兵領著一隊人馬回到軍營，那雙湛藍的眼看向自己，自信中帶著的笑，使得心好似剛學會如何跳動，毫無規律地讓人難以喘息。

　　「你遲到了。」最終，她以這句迎接那殷切期盼的歸來，像是個難得的撒嬌，又像是個沉重的預言。

　　「我沒辦法發出信號。」他舉起半毀的通訊器回應道，眼中充斥著難以言喻的喜悅與自信。

　　對於失約，史蒂夫‧羅傑斯遲到的壞習慣或許就此而起，而佩姬‧卡特則剛結束她的第一個等待。

　　戰火之中，他們走走停停，想說的渴望的全壓縮於交會時每一個凝視，就像長泳時探出水面的每個呼吸。

　　小酒館那夜，卡特的一襲紅裙，是史蒂夫對佩姬唯一的便裝印象，棕髮豐腴的女人搭上象徵熱情的紅裝，在他的腦海中刻下最美的身影，視線自交會後糾纏著，不捨分離，她輕笑著遞出邀約暗示，使得潛藏於彼此默契中小小的希冀又多了點期待，對於未來。

　　以制式化的約定包裝，將溫柔與眷戀藏在自然而放鬆的笑容下。望著佳人離去的倩影，他顯得過於癡楞傻氣，換得伴隨身側的生死之交調笑。

　　深吸一口氣，小酒館的燈暈黃一片，暖烘烘地，過去的想望已日漸成形，一派和諧的幸福終願為他停留。

　　史蒂夫仍是不瞭解女人，事實上或許也自認不再需要，因為想懂得只有一位，將希望與光拉下給自己的卡特探員，他的引路者。

　　對此，發明天才霍華德‧史塔克見識到美國希望與女人周旋的能力後，給予了中肯的建議：「當你開始以為知道女人在想什麼時，你就死定了。」

　　隨後嫉妒中帶有怒氣的女兵舉起武器，毫不留情地對盾牌原胚開槍之舉，證實了這至理名言。

　　「老兄，你需要幫忙嗎？」看著佩姬叩叩叩的踏著跟鞋離開，霍華德下意識地問了一句。

　　藍眼軍官撓了撓梳理整齊的金髮，有點無奈地回道：「昨天巴奇也這麼跟我說。」

　　腦中轉著各種詭計的科學家故作天真地眨了眨眼，嘻笑道：「算我一份。」

　　「得了吧，先生。」被指名的主角，不自主地笑了出來，「您剛剛還說目前只想專心工作確保我們的安全呢！」

　　史塔克隨意地揮了揮手，笑得燦爛。

　　過不久，塗裝完成的盾和嶄新的裝備交付於隊長手中，其中包含一個專屬指北針，裏頭鑲了張捲髮女人在報上的相。

　　「史塔克還挺懂的嘛。」佯裝路過的巴恩斯中士對此給予極佳的評價。

　　被虧損的士兵一手摀著滿臉通紅的臉，空下的另一手重重地在好友的肩搥了好幾下，「別鬧了。」

　　話雖這樣說，史蒂夫仍將指北針藏入新制服內，抽出手時指頭有些眷念地在金屬殼上探索、記憶著它的紋路，彷若至寶。

　　舉起盾閃過好友意有所指的笑，兩人打打鬧鬧地到訓練場過幾招，熟悉把玩新的科技。比起布魯克林的小小暗巷，這更像一個家，這是他從未預料過的未來，朋友、愛慕者皆在同一個沙場上，衝鋒陷陣，沒有人被拒絕或遺留下。

　　除了巴奇。

　　那夜，佩姬來到他身畔，酒精無法點燃心底的孤寒，昏黃的酒館與嘻笑不再，雪夜裡僅有那雙清澈的眼未變。

　　「你不會孤軍奮戰。」

　　陪伴與相信仍來存在著，縱使逝者已逝。

　　「佩姬，」金髮男人頓了頓，「還記得我曾問過妳參軍的理由嗎？」

　　「為了找到合適的舞伴？」開了句緩和氣氛玩笑，伸出帶有槍繭的手，輕放到對方碰觸酒杯的指頭上。

　　「不，不是的，史蒂夫。」扣住男人有些發顫的手，透過掌心的溫熱將安穩溫柔地傳遞於對方，「只是因為我可以做更多。」

　　「你也可以，史蒂夫。」

　　雖笑著，但史蒂夫從她眼中窺到哀傷，在戰火中，他們都失去過重要之人。

　　「妳做得很好，佩姬。」

　　探員搖了搖頭，「我們都盡力了。」

　　他們相伴著，分享彼此的脆弱，走過多個危難關頭。兩人的心不自覺的空下了些位置，存放著雙方短暫的交會時光，這些小片段總卡在他們的腦殼中，清晰、美麗又帶了些力量，像是寒冬中緊握的手，又或是在最後的初吻，亦或是兩人相視而笑的自信。

　　只可惜，每個星期六，八點的斯托克俱樂部，永遠盼不到一對共舞的佳人。

　　時間是公平的，相逢告別，亦復如是。

　　每個人皆是時間洪流中的小小棄子。

　　什麼也沒留下，該共度已被時間淘洗逝去，然而期盼已久的想望仍蟄伏於每個呼吸間，隱隱作痛。

　　六十六年後，他張開眼，在新的時間線中迷失了路。

　　指北針上的照片，她的笑凝結於最美好的時光，引著路，點著光。

\--  
Fin.


End file.
